Charlie Peckham
The youth club worker in the church in Gracefield. Early Life Born in Milton Keynes, finding the life there rather boring he soon escaped to the high life. He soon became involved in the club scene, drinking, having numerous of women and living a rather debauched lifestyle. However Charlie eventually was converted to Christianity after realising he needed to repent of his sinful lifestyle. He dramatically changed, moving away from that lifestyle and soon afterwards moving to Grasmere Valley to live in such a Godly place. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Charlie moves to Grasmere Valley soon after becoming a Christian. He decided that he wanted to tell others about Jesus and Charlie begun to get involved in the Youth group at the church in Gracefield, telling the children there about the Gospel. Volume 32 One day after coming home from Youth group on the Friday, a lady Mrs Campbell had made herself home in his own house! He is stunned, but she refuses to leave and soon enough becomes her assistant to her. He has to put up with her antics and soon the entire town have to endure her too. Charlie however has the most pain to bear. By her arrival she has caused much chaos and soon Charlie is part of the meeting to try and get Mrs Campbell. Soon due to Mrs Campbell being such a nuisance Pat Roth, Crystal Meth and Mother of Chaos gave a fake prophesy saying that the town would be engulfed in a fire storm. Both Charlie and Mrs Campbell see the prophesy whilst on Pat Roth's late night show. Neither of them believed the prophesy. However almost everyone else in the town did causing mayhem and chaos as everyone tried to flee the town. He ends up teaming up with Kevin Davis and Kelly-Anne Davis who are also unfazed and help support Lala Perdy who is freaking out and believe the prophesy to be true. They end up at Lala's house after she believed she left the oven on while baking cakes. However when they get their they see Pat, Crystal and Mother of Chaos trying to start a fire to see that their prophesy had come true. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Charlie is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.